雪 Water
Water Water, one of the four elemental arts, is the hydrokinetic ability to control water, as well as its many forms. This type of bending is utilized by the people of Tochi No Eien No Yuki. Water is the element of change. The moon, along with the Stone of Water is the source of power in water. The fighting style associated with water is mostly fluid and graceful, acting both in concert with the environment and with the ninjitsu fighting style of Tochi No Eien No Yuki. Water elementalists deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' own forces against them. Even when water elementalists do take an attack stance, their moves always appear to flow from one to the other. Origin Upon Vaasaar's defeat, the Stone of Water was given to the Northern Lands, and to the Kusanagi clan, the lands foremost ninjitsu experts and tutors. From then on, the land was renamed Tochi No Eien No Yuki, The Land of Eternal Snow, as an eternal winter blanketed the land. The citizens developed the power over water and its forms such as ice. As each new generation was born, the ability to manipulate water was selectively passed on. Fightning Style Water's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, water employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters - defence into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, water's defensive manoeuvres focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, usually rather than directly harming the opponent. Waterbending Techniques Water manipulation: Almost all forms of water involve moving and shaping a body of water to the water elementalist's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, water elementalists can move water anywhere they wish, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing them to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water can also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, water forms can be used to create giant maelstroms. Streaming the water: A move that draws water from a source that water elementalists move around their bodies. A more advanced version apparently involves "sinking and floating". This move is thought to be used for basic training so that beginning water elementalists can get a "feel" for water, but it is in reality a very useful move performed by water elementalists of every skill level. Water whip: The water whip is a commonly used move that involves creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. The shape, size, and length are all determined by a water elementalist's control, and more powerful users can create larger whips, or ones of greater finesse. The whip can be sharpened into a blade that can slice through metal with relative ease. Water Whips can also be created through the feet. Water jet: High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has the intent of severely hurting their opponents. Wave: By moving a large mass of water without separating it from its original source, water elementalists can create waves of nearly any size. They do this by using an upward movement that raises the source, which they subsequently send away in their desired direction. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with the user surfing on the crest of the wave. This same process can be used to propel waterbourne crafts. Water bullet: The water bullet is a move where a water elementalist bends a large amount of water and sends it in a forceful blow toward their target. It is similar to a water jet, but it is more for a quick use since the jet takes more concentration. It is basic yet useful because it takes little time to perform and has a significant effect on the target. Water wall/water shield: Water can be moulded into a variety of shapes and can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes the water elementalist's defence so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else it will not be effective. Water temperature manipulation: Water elementalists also possess the ability to alter the physical state of the water they manipulate, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog can also be moulded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provides a degree of hard lethality since it can be moulded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist can obscure a battlefield and mask movement. A water elementalist can easily superheat and boil water and other liquids to scalding temperatures. Water elementalists also possess the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezes water and other substances. Water pressure manipulation: Water elementalists are also able to manipulate water pressure, allowing them to use water to grasp other objects or cut through without simply parting around them. Water can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water can be pressurized to such a level where it can slice through metal. Water elementalists can also use this to avoid sinking in water, effectively allowing them to walk on water. Iceberg spike: Water elementalists can shoot small shards of ice at their opponent, or cause a giant spike to protrude from a body of water. Ice claws: Ice claws involves the user drawing water around their fingers and freezing it. They can also be sent forward, shooting them at an opponent. A water elementalist can also use this as an advantage; being small and unnoticeable, they can hide them in their sleeves. Additionally, this technique uses very little water and thus can be performed quickly using the Condensation technique. Ice spear: The ice spear is a water move that involves freezing a stream of water and sending the frozen result flying at the target. Ice creeper: A water elementalist can send a ray of ice on the ground, speeding at an opponent to freeze them. This technique freezes a trail of water beginning with the water elementalist performing the move and ending with their targets freezing. Ice shield: A water elementalist can freeze an amount of water in front of them, creating a shield of ice. Ice disc: A water elementalist can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. They are sharp around the edges but also very thin. Breath of ice: A water elementalist can use their breath to rapidly freeze objects, such as metallic chains, or an opponent. For a more advanced version of the technique, the user takes a deep breath and exhales the air as a cloud of freezing mist. Water knife: The ability to shape water into a super-sharp edge or point for a split-second, enabling a water elementalist to cut through metal, wood and stone. Water cloak: A water elementalist can use their water as a form of armour with tentacle-like arms. The bender can use these arms to grab objects, whip enemies, blast enemies with water and freeze them. If a user has less water available, he or she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak. Master Level Techniques Water pinwheel: This move involves the user moving a large mass of water and spinning it vertically around him/her. Water boxing: To perform the technique, a water elementalist surrounds their fist with a small amount of water and punches their opponent.They can also freeze the water, creating a ball of ice around their fist. Bubble: When in need to cross large bodies of water, capable water elementalists are able to create a bubble around themselves, keeping an air supply for them and for others. Water drill: A high-pressure, rotating column of water. Capable of exerting a significant amount of pressure upon a solid surface, that allows the action of a drill. The move takes mastery of water since the motions to create a constantly twisting body of water requires tremendous skill and focus. Multiple water whips: An advanced water move similar to the single water whip, except it deals with more than one whip, usually four or five. This technique seems to be able to inflict a large amount of damage. Waterspout or "water vortex": This high-level technique involves controlling a whirlpool-like pillar of water as a weapon, rotating it and directing its movements at the same time. Another form exists, which is nicknamed the "water snake", in accordance to the waterspout's constantly shifting and coiling movements. It forms a giant snake of water around the lower body, elevating them from the ground. Octopus form: A body of water formed around the user into eight or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an opponent or to intercept and seize incoming attacks. Water dome: A highly advanced technique, a water elementalist may surround a foe in a sphere of water, drowning them, or freeze it, trapping their opponent inside. Ice floor: With a sufficient amount of water a master can cover a large area of the ground with ice, trapping enemies' feet in ice and allowing the water elementalist to slide around. Ice prison: This technique covers an opponent in a prison made of ice. By finely controlling the position of the person within, this technique can restrict the motions of an opponent's hands, thus rendering them powerless. Ice tunneling: Water elementalists are able to swim through thick ice with the same ease as through water, allowing them to surprise their foes Ice traverse: Water elementalists are able to freeze the surface of a wall, either vertically or horizontally, and by applying ice to their feet, attach themselves to the surface in question. Maelstrom: In a large body of water, a water elementalist can create a gigantic whirlpool. Mass freeze: A water elementalist can freeze multiple targets at once, making them slow down or even surrounding them with ice. Water dome: A master water elementalist can collect water from the rain, forming a dome which can be used for both offense and defence. Ice ramp: Water elementalists can manipulate ice as a means of short transportation. Razor rings: An experienced water elementalist can create multiple simultaneous water rings capable of cutting. Ice dagger: Much like ice claws, ice daggers form on a water elementalist's fingers and shoot at high speeds away from him or her. Ice drill: By turning the tip into ice, water elementalists control massive amounts of water into a spiralled frozen drill. Partial ice whip: By grabbing hold of the end of a water whip and freeze the opposite end, a water elementalist can trap their opponent, and pull them down with their own attack. Legendary Level Techniques Tsunami: Since they can control larger amounts of water, Legendary elementalists are capable of creating and controlling water bodies of far greater size and scale, including causing massive tsunamis, at will. Remote water manipulation: Legendary elementalists can use water from distances which a lower level water elementalist would not normally be able to access. Water compression: A Legendary elementalist has enough power over water to compress its volume, compacting several thousands of gallons into a small volume. Ice fissure: Legendary elementalists are able to use water to split frozen earth. Special Techniques Water filtering: When working in concert with an earth elementalist, a water elementalist can purify polluted water. The water elementalist suspends the polluted water in the air while the earth elementalist removes the pollutants. Cloud manipulation: By working together, a water elementalist and air elementalist can easily manipulate clouds, which are made of air and water, to create various shapes. Condensation: Not only can skilled water elementalists condense clouds into a usable source of water when they are within close range of one, but they also can condense invisible water vapour right out of the air.[3]Although, due to the limited quantities of water present in the air, as a mere 1% at most of the earth's atmosphere is water vapor, the amount of water extracted from the air is quite minimal. Favorable environment and climatic conditions increase the amount of water one can remove from the air. Plant manipulation: Talented water elementalists can control and manipulate every form of plant life from the highly water-saturated vines and roots found within the swamps to seaweed from the ocean floor – they can even rapidly compress and replace the plant mass of the plants they manipulate, since the cell tissues of a plant are more versatile than the cell tissues of an animal. Going further, a skilled water elementalist is able to separate and completely extract the water from plants for more effective utilization just as they are able to separate the water from mud, sand, and even polluted river systems, etc. In the case of plant life, this process will leave behind the withered remains of all the affected plant life or even making them collapse in the case of large trees. Solutions: Water elementalists can manipulate any mass of liquid consisting of some water. Water run: This is a technique in which water elementalists use all four limbs to run on water at very high speeds, in addition to riding on foreign objects with the same purpose, such as surfboards created from ice. Steam manipulation: A technique that allows water elementalists to manipulate steam, and can also be used to manipulate fog. It can be used to freeze people or objects or to create cover. Blood Manipulation: Since the human body is roughly 70% water, blood manipulation does not necessarily manipulate blood itself, but the fluids in someone's body, allowing the user to manipulate a body's muscles to move as they wish or to stop movement completely. This technique is very similar to plant manipulation, but instead it controls animals and humans instead of plants. Potentially, a blood manipulator could do a number of other things by controlling the water in a person's body, such as stop a victim's heart or crush his/her internal organs; pressurize, boil, or cool the water to kill their opponent; or even completely extract the water from one's body, imitating the technique used with plants. The technique is so highly advanced that only a handful of master water elementalists have ever been capable of using it. Blood manipulation is considered to be quite a sinister art since it forces the elementalist's will over the victim's will. Those who practice the technique open themselves up to homicidal madness, and has therefore been declared and illegal practice. Powerful blood manipulators also known as bloodmasters can also use the technique psychically, or without the use of their hands. Furthermore, an extremely advanced water elementalists master and bloodmaster can use blood manipulation to "sever" the connection that a elementalist has with their power, rendering them unable to manipulate the element. This technique requires direct physical contact with the victim's hand and the victim's forehead. No amount of healing can reverse the effects. This practice was used centuries ago to punish criminals, traitors and failures, not just in the Winter lands, but across the world, as courts would employ powerful bloodmasters to carry out this task. Healing: Water elementalists can sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. Water elementalists can use their abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glows during the process.When infused with spiritual knowledge, a variation of this technique can be used to calm angry spirits. The use of healing was generally taught to female water elementalists in the past, but could be taught to males rarely if they showed great aptitude for it. Enhanced Water Forms Water is greatly strengthened and enhanced during the night, due to its lunar affinity. During a full moon in particular, water manipulation is greatly enhanced, to the point where a single water elementalist can overpower multiple opponents with relative ease. As an additional note, water form abilities are not enhanced during a solar eclipse. During a solar eclipse, the moon is directly in front of the sun. While the moon blocks the sunlight, all of the light from the sun shines on the far side of the moon. The side of the moon is completely dark, meaning that the moon's phase is in the new moon phase. During a solar eclipse, the moon is always in the new moon stage. Since a full moon strengthens and amplifies a water elementalist's abilities to numerous levels, a solar eclipse does not enhance a water elementalist's abilities.Finally, water elementalists will become stronger when they are near their homelands. Weapons Given their cutting techniques, a katana, jian sword, or a cane sword would be the best weapon suited for a water user. However, many water elementalists do carry water in water skins when they are in places where there is little water, such as the desert. These skins carry various amounts of water, depending on their size. Weaknesses External water source: A water elementalist gains a significant advantage or disadvantage over other elementalists depending on the amount of water in the vicinity. Enemies are able to take advantage of this by driving them away from water sources. As a result, traveling water users often carry a water skin with them at all times. Master water elementalists are able to extract water from plants, ultimately killing the plants, and even condense water vapour out of thin air. Binding: Water forms are almost entirely dependent on the movement of the user's arms. This leaves the water elementalist vulnerable when he or she is bound at the hands or has had the flow of chi blocked in the arms.Water forms can be performed with the lower body, yet it is far less common than other forms of elements, and water elementalists are generally taught to only use their arms. Lunar eclipse: Another water weakness is its dependence on the moon. Although water elementalists gain power from the moon (with water at its zenith during full moons), the moon's absence during a lunar eclipse results in a complete loss of water manipulation ability. Emotional state: A water elementalist's power comes from the internal life energy, chi. Due to this, a water elementalist's power is connected to his or her present emotional state. If an inexperienced water user were to lose his or her temper, their water from force is intensified, but in turn, control is lost. For instance, if a water elementalist were to scream/shout at someone, they may cause nearby ice to crack. Although this has the potential to be quite dangerous in a water elementalist with little to no training, it also serves as a boon to a combatant with proper training and experience, as well as balance over his or her emotions. Spirituality and Water Like the moon controlling the tides, water elementalists move water using their chi to mimic gravitational pull by choosing how to direct their energy utilizing two jings, which in turn work to push and pull the water being controlled. Because of this lunar sympathy, a water elementalist's power is stronger at night, at its absolute zenith during a full moon, and lost during a lunar eclipse. A water elementalist's power is also enhanced during the rain, for obvious reasons. Furthermore, a water elementalist's power is strongest when he or she is situated in colder climates, during the winter, or near their native homelands. The "push and pull" relationship between the moon's gravity and the water's inertia is represented by Yin and Yang. Water forms emphasizes symbiosis: acting in concert with one's environment and guiding it, rather than avoiding, controlling, or working against it.